


With you

by zuzzent



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Daminette December 2020, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Protective Kagami Tsurugi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzzent/pseuds/zuzzent
Summary: Damian never was 'just' Damian, but to Marinette he was 'only' hers.From their unusual meeting to their next big step they were there for each other, and Damian is grateful to any unnatural power that he got to know this Goddess.*My Daminette December 2020's drabbles in chronological order and with some extension.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 40
Kudos: 385





	1. Heal with you

Damian knew this feeling. He met it two years ago. 

The feeling when you know the air will be colder. When your movements are turning a sluggish mess of limbs. When you will meet again your own failure. 

He feels how his heart is starting to beat slower. How the Parisian night is starting to blur. After one moment he is at his back with blood in his mouth. He can’t breathe.

Every movement hurt.

Trying to stay alive is painful.

With every moment he is closer to the dark other world. And he doesn’t know he will have enough power to climb back again.

As he is starting to black out completely, he faintly hears a melodic voice. It’s getting closer with every painful minute. 

She must be an _angel_. 

*

Marinette never felt this useless. This boy who kind of fell down to her balcony almost died. And she wasn’t still sure he would live tomorrow. His wounds were deep and dangerous. 

She didn’t know why he had a mask and that many weapons on him but she decided it was better if she didn’t say a word about him to her parents. It was better that way. Because… _because if the gang or whatever hurt him came back…_ Then they can lie honestly. 

“I think I am hungry.” she whispered as she tucked her new ‘friend’. Maybe she would look up some nutritious receipt so he would recover faster.

_Yeah, maybe._

*

He heard about this when he lived with the League of Assassins. An order who was powerful and didn’t bow their heads to his grandfather. Magic users who easily could wipe the League out of existence.

He heard legends about a power that can bring a life back. A gift that can heal any injury, illness. Everything. That didn’t cost anything. Especially not in that person’s sanity.

_This girl. This scarred girl with clear blue eyes and kind smile._

Since he woke up two days ago, he has grown stronger with every minute, but not enough to leave. So, he observed her. 

She was clumsy and naive. She lived in the pinkest room that he ever saw. She was only eleven.

However, she paled with exhaustion when she crossed her own limitation to heal him properly. She trembled when he asked about how she found him but after a moment told him with a steel voice. She helped him to eat when he was too weak to hold a spoon. She held him when he had to ease himself.

_Without a word._

And she just brought him back from the abyss that he knew too well.

And for this he will protect _her_ from everything.

*

Sabine stepped in the apartment carefully. She knew her daughter got some stray again to heal so she will pretend she didn’t know anything about it. So is Tom.

In the kitchen she began preparing for dinner when she saw the towels. _Bloody towels._ And some empty used soup plates. She frowned, Marinette never was this sloppy about her healings despite barely past eleven years old . 

Maybe this animal was more injured than she thought at first. 

It doesn’t matter. Their little goddess will save her little stray and they will be returned to normal everyday life until she finds another one. 

Sometimes Sabine hopes Marinette will never change from their little ray of sunshine and will be this selfless always-helping girl. Since with her powers nothing is _impossible_. But she knew it could be really dangerous. 

Maybe it will be better if they start to help her with her little ‘projects’. 

_Yes, it will be better in the long run._

However she didn’t expect to find her child curled around a boy in her bed. A small boy with heavy purple bruises and with gauze around the belly. 

*

“You have to go?” she asked with a dreary voice. 

Damian stopped his packing and turned to Marinette. The girl looked exhausted and weak, her small form was broken as she tried to conceal her emotions. However he saw how she tried to prolong their parting. 

If he was honest with himself, he wanted to stay too. But… It would be foolish. He had enemies. He had a family of chaos. Not to mention his animals and acquaintances. He had to go.

“Yes.” he answered.

Her shoulders hunched as she stepped to one of the closets and pulled a package out. For a long moment she just stared at it then she gave it to him.

“What’s this?” 

“It will keep you warm.” she tried to smile. “Even if we never meet again.”

*

Damian successfully met Maya and Goliatt again and two day had already passed before he glanced at the package again. He was hesitant but after some irritating moments he opened it carefully.

It was an emerald scarf and a note.

_Stay safe for me!_


	2. Stand with you

Damian was already bored when they stepped in the London Child Hospital. Why he needed to come with his father it’s a mystery to him. His father explained to him with some really irrational logic, like _he was the same age as the children here_ , or _he wasn’t that intimidated than an adult businessman_ , etc.

He sighed. He was not a kid anymore. If he wanted to be honest with himself he never was a kid like those children in this hospital. Since he was born he was Al Ghul, Wayne, an heir. 

To whom he hadn’t yet decided on it completely.

His father stalked the hallways as a celebrity using his public persona and flirted with everyone who had two legs. “Tt.” 

He looked around as his father gave a speech about this really generous project to those imbecile paparazzis who were more interested in his new ‘ _maybe_ ’ girlfriend than the ill children. He hated those types of people. That’s why he didn’t play himself. Yes, he was brute or too honest but at least he was never a fake.

Damian growled as an ugly harlot tried to pry out some juicy gossip from him.

“Father, I will examine the condition of the hospital.” he said and turned around already without waiting for his father to reply. 

He looked in every room and watched some children with their parents. Then a group with some teenagers who played with them. He almost went on towards the balcony when he saw her.

Damian’s vein froze at the sight of her. 

There, in the center of the room, of the little circle that the hospitalized children made, stood with her magical glory _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_. 

And as she began an infantile dance, Damian started to feel his heart to speed up with the dance rhythm.

_We meet again, Angel._

*

At first Damian didn't want to disturb the idyll mood with the children, that’s why he didn’t approach Marinette at the hospital. Then he didn’t get any opportunities outside of the hospital because of his father. Of course that adult man had to cause an incidence where even the police were called.

Sometimes he wonders who really grew up in this family. 

_The answer is Aflred._

And of course it was Grayson’s irritating voice. “Tt.”

His father turned to him from the window. “You are unusually calm by this.”

Damian raised an eyebrow. “So I cause a ruckus like you?”

He liked when his father smiled, it was a rare occurrence since he came back. However when the man let himself to relax he - kind of - rejuvenated. His always blank expression melted to something warm. And Damian preferred it more and more as he aged. 

“Maybe at the ball.” His voice was tired after that much acting. “Those paparazzi are more pressing every year. I would like to sleep some before we fly back home.” 

In fact, they will fly back in the morning. Damian glanced at the gliding city lights. His only opportunity to speak to Marinette will be at the gala, assuming she had an invitation. However he was sure she would be attending since today only those invited to the gala could stay in the hospital.

_Maybe…_

*

With a straight aristocratic back they stepped in the ballroom at the same time. He instantly felt the hungry eyes which they were attracted to. His father wore his public smile while he stoically looked around the room. At first glance he didn’t find any blueish hair, but he didn’t give up. 

Avoiding every over-makeuped woman he went to the buffet table to get some nutritious snacks. He saw as some prissy snob led his father away but he didn’t give a lot of thought to it.

His only purpose at this exaggerated ball to find his _angel_ and to get to know her better.

His quiet musing was crushed by a noise couple, or if he wanted to be more accurate by the blabbling man who wore some really vibrant color and his more restrained partner. He growled and almost turned his back on them when he saw her.

She wore an elegant gown which flattered her skin and hair pleasantly. Damian himself has grown in the past two years but Marinette was at another level. Her baby fat almost thinned out completely, and he couldn’t lie to himself that he appreciated what he saw from her body. 

_Oh my… I am starting to resemble Todd._

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He took a deep breath then glanced at his target. The girl was clearly uncomfortable in this environment. And if he just starts some conversion out of blue it would be really confusing to her. After all she didn’t know him without the mask.

“Tt.” He didn’t plan this as well as he needed. 

“Excuse me!” Someone talked to him. _How unsurprising._

“What do you want?” he hissed as he turned to the source. And he immediately regretted his tone.

“Uhm… I just wanted to say hi.” she mumbled with flushed cheeks.

Damian froze up.

She knew. 

_How did she know?_

“But… if you didn’t want to catch…”

“No!”

“Oh… Okay.” she gulped. “Then bye!”

 _Why is she going away?_ “Wait!” He grabbed her hand. As their skin touched he felt something warm spread in his body. “I just… I was surprised you recognized me.”

She chuckled quietly as she stepped back in front of him. She smoothed his calluses. “I always know who my patients were at some point in their life.” She smiled brightly as he let her play his hand.

“Then it’s a pleasure to meet you again." He raised her hand to kiss it. "My name is Damian.”

*

They clapped as her uncle finally stood up and put the ring on his - _now_ \- fiancée’s finger. Marinette smiled brightly when she went to congratulate the newly engaged couple. They hugged and she returned back to his side to avoid the other guest’s.

“You know” she started. “When I grow up I want a relationship like theirs.”

“This loud?” He raised one of his eyebrows.

She looked up confused then glanced back at his rocker uncle’s rather loud tale about the planning. 

“Oh god, no.” she giggled. “Heaven forbid!” 

“Then?” He himself didn’t know why he was interested in the answer, but Damian kind of impatiently waited for her thoughts. At least compared to himself.

“They complement each other.” Marinette sighed wistfully. “If Jagged got something in his chaotic head Penny would rarely forbid him to do it. No, she encourages him to be better and help him to make his dreams come true.”

“It’s rather one sided.” 

And Damian saw enough relationships where one of the participants was fully taken advantage of. It was always ugly and most of the time it ended in bloodbath. Or ended with some consequences like him.

“I don’t think so.”

“It seems like that to me.” Her uncle carefully kissed the engagement ring. “She will be working for everything and that man will harvest the laurels.”

“Harvest what?” Marinette turned completely towards him. He just shook his head.

“It’s nothing.” She was staring at him skeptically. “Maybe I’ll tell you one day.” he states. “If you want to be contacted,” he adds. _Why do I sweat?_

The doubting in her eyes didn’t weaken despite her face flushing. “I would like to.”


	3. Put up with you

It was clear to Damian that his father suspected something about his new ' _friend_ ’. He started to insist on being more open to his classmates. All the way where he, his father, took the courage to write him up into the fencing team. And he took the right to say at dinner that he would be happy if Damian got some new _friends_ from the team. 

As if those moronic peacocks could be on the same level as him. Moreover he was quite satisfied with his two ‘ _friends_ ’, _thank you very much._ (If he had to use the ‘ _friend_ ’ term with Kent, then his Marinette deserved the label a thousand times better.)

For the first few weeks it was simply boring. Those practises were unstimulating and childish. The coach - if he could call this untrained man a coach, - was dense and those team- _ugh_ -mates were useless. In vain Damian tried to fence with _sabre_ or _fleuret_ or _épée_ , his opponents were one by one weak losers. 

He reluctantly continued these boring lessons because his father threatened him with grounding from patrol. And those nights were the only things that could calm him down. 

So he followed up his team- _ugh_ -mates to the gym with his own personalized equipment on that legendary Thursday too. 

He scowled as the coach started his instructions. He frowned when he was paired up with some beginner again. He glared with his every being when some of the braver one tried to talk to him.

Didn’t they see how bored he was? 

At the end of the practise the teacher called everyone closer.

“In the next Februar there will be the _Championnats du monde juniors-cadets_ in Paris. Of course there will be some qualification contests, however I think there is a really good chance that some of you easily get to France.” His ugly eyes glanced at Damian for a moment. “So from the next training we will focus on the qualifications.” He clapped his hand with a dismiss. “Then next time!”

*

In the last week of January Damian proudly stood in front of his father after finishing his dinner. “I will compete in the next week on the _Championnats du monde juniors-cadets_.”

Drake dropped his spoon. Alfred filled the glass without any glitch - of course the butler already knew about it. He always knew everything. And his father blinked in confusion. “You are going to a fencing tournament in Paris? I heard it correctly?”

“Yes, father. From the fifth to the twelfth of February.”

The head of the family quietly observed his youngest, as he processed the information. “When did you get a place on the team?”

Damian was annoyed. “As I got your signature in the beginning I was signed up to compete in any contest within the year. As it had written down in the fencing team’s application paper which you filled out against my own interest.”

After some silent moments Drake widened his eyes even larger when his father laughed. “So you got some friends?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No, father. I am simply the best.”

*

Kagami never understood why there is a need to separate the genders. Sometimes she wishes just to go down and put every boy at her age to their rightful place - under her level. It’s kind of painful to watch how they stumble with their sabre and make some shameful moves.

At this kind of moment when she is annoyed that Adrien chose the _foil_ , he was the only one who could keep up with her. It’s…

_Wait a moment…_

Who is he?

His moves were so fast she barely saw it, and the cunning precision of how he hit the other one. It was stunning! She got out her phone and started recording. This American was good, really good. After only five minutes he won. It was clear. There may still be four minutes of fighting left, but the result was completely clear.

He was at another level.

After the fight she rushed down the grandstand to challenge him. To know him better. Adrien will be proud of her trying to make new friends. But there was a small problem with her thinking, and this little barrier stood next to the American with her radiating cuteness.

What was this nameless fencer doing with her _Marinette_?

*

Kagami was NOT happy at all. That arrogant wannabe won’t hurt their Marinette. Not in her watch. Not when she had to go change for her tournament. No.

“Adrien Agreste!” she took out her phone. “You are coming here! Immediately!”

She didn’t even hear a response as she was marching to the couple -, _not couple, they will not be a couple!_ She saw how their friend’s face was flushing with redness. How Marinette was her believing mode. _No. Not again._ It was enough with the last forty six incidents. 

_Nobody is deserving our Marinette’s heart!_

“Most of all NOT someone like you!” she stepped between that stranger and Marinette.

“Pardon?”

This guy won’t be an easy prey like the others. His aura was darker and anguished. He was tainted with threatening vibes. Kagami didn’t like him. Not at all.

“Marinette!” the fencer said. “Adrien will be here right away.” She turned to the other girl. “You don’t leave his side! Understood?”

“Well…” she started. “How about… NO.”

“But Marinette…”

“Kagami-chan!” she cut in between with a tired sigh. “You don’t have to do this to every boy who I am speaking to.” she expressed with another annoyed sigh. “Anyway. I knew Damian way more before I met you. Or Adrien.” she added.

Kagami didn’t hear her boyfriend echoing steps. After the first shock by Marinette’s statement she turned her glare to that wannabe swordsman.

“If you hurt her” she stepped closer. “I will hunt you!”

*

“What is this?” he asked as he carefully placed the package at the table. They were at the café after they ditched that arrogant Japanese woman.

“A gift to the Champion.” she answered easily with soft eyes.

“But I already got something from you.” he said showing his scarf.

“And you get something again.” she smiled without any remorse.

Damian looked down the package. It was neatly wrapped with a black paper and gold ribbon. He didn’t want to ruin it, so he put it in his bag.

“You didn’t open it?” he heard the stifled question. As he glanced up he saw how eager she was. 

“No.” To this _his_ Marinette tensed up. 

“It’s okay if you don’t like it.” she murmured.

He sighed with irritation. How could this beautiful girl be this dense? “I just didn’t want to ruin it yet.”

“Ruin?”

“You spend time wrapping it. You spend time and a lot of energy to make it whatever it is. For. Me.” he grabbed her small hands. “I want to savor every moment with you.” he kissed her soft skin. “This feeling will last longer if I push the gift opening to a later time.” he wishpered against her knuckles.

He hoped the memory of her blushing face would be enough to last until their next meeting.

*

Richard “Dick” Grayson never thought he would be seeing something like that. EVER.

His not-so-little brother was standing in front of his still-tiny daughter and trying - kind of failing - to pry a worn out sweater out her little tamaranean hands. And he didn’t know it was a hilarious _or_ terrifying sight. 

“Uhm… Little D?”

Damian’s reaction was quick and unusual, he spun around with wide eyes as if someone had got him in an embarrassed situation. _Like this_ , Dick mused.

“DAAADDDY!! Loook!” Mar’i shouted and flew to her dad, still clutching the sweater. As the father examined the piece of cloth he sensed how Damian tensed up increasingly. It was a dark green jumper with gold embroidery.

“Whose sweater is this, my shine?”

It was an innocent question but the blush on his little brother’s face didn’t escape Dick’s attention. And before his precious daughter could have answered, Damian hissed some incomprehensible words.

Father and child were confused as the young man trampled there quite indignantly.

“It’s mine.” he finally said before he marched back to his room, and kicked the door close.

*


	4. Happy with you

*  
Marinette’s humming was heard through the shower noise as Tikki chewed a bite of macaron. She washed her hair and applied some hair care lotion, then she stepped out into the small dorm room from the damp cabin.

_How lucky she was that she was rooming alone_ , she smiled. She patted her munching kwami without stopping her humming’s rhythm as she grabbed her prepared pyjamas. Before she almost dropped her towel to dress she turned around. 

And screamed. 

Then jumped.

“Ssshhh!” Robin grabbed her at the waist and shut her mouth with his hand. “It’s just me.”

After some juggling, Marinette huffed in annoyance. The boy, succeeding to calm her down, let her mouth free, however instead of letting her go completely he pulled her body closer to him.

“What are you doing here?” she hissed with a flushed face, clearly embarrassed in her towel, but without any resistance.

Robin didn’t answer for a minute as he stared at her then after finding for what he searched he grinned triumphantly. “To meet you, again.”

Marinette blinked in surprise thinking everything else than this tall, dark boy who is really talented in sweet talk. She almost regained her courage to say something when someone tried to open the room’s door.  
When they failed to open it they started banging on the wooden door. “ _Marinette! Are you in?_ ”

It was Alya, and if someone asked Marinette she would swear next to the ‘journalist’ stand Lila. She shook her head lightly and turned back to Robin. “One minute.” she whispered and pushed the boy into the shower cabin.

“I am coming, one sec.” she yelled, then after a big breath she opened the door. _I should bet more than once._

“Are you okay, Marinette?” she heard Lila’s irritant voice from behind Alya. “We heard a big scream and… and something crash.” Her eyes didn’t stop once to look in the room for every visible part. Like Alya tried to look around on her tippitoes. Marinette forced a smile on herself, and spectacularly adjusted her towel.

“I was… uhm.. a little clumsy when I got out of the cabin.” she giggled with fake embarrassment. Sometimes she cursed her luck with these two girls.

“Really?” Alya spoke up too. “Are you hurt? Because if you are, then we can help…” _And there was her usual self_ , the heroin thought as she firmly held the door in place preventing them from entering the room.

“Thank you Alya. It’s really sweet of you, but I am okay.” she said, not allowing any debate. “If you don’t mind I would like to dress up and go to bed.” she gestured to the towel. “It was a long day.”

Lila almost opened her mouth when Alya good naturally beamed. “Of course.” she smiled with too much force. “Good night!”

“Night girls!”

And she finally could close that damn door and focus on another problem. Or rather another someone. “Before you start talking about whatever you want,” she started quietly. “Can I dress up?”

*

Alya never understood Marinette. Yes, they were ‘ _friends_ ’, but they were never that close friends despite how she hoped at the beginning. 

When she started the school at the Collège Françoise Dupont she thought they would be best friends. However after one year sitting next to each other, Marinette never opened up to her further than to the others.

_Maybe I was too pushy?_

_Or…_

But everybody else was so much more friendlier than the baker girl. And when Lila arrived Marinette was like a more-closed of person than whom she learnt to know during that one year. 

It completely confused her.

She started to miss out on many and many class events when Lila was attending. She never engaged the Italian if it was not necessary. 

And she kind of dragged Adrien with her opinion. 

It’s true the baker girl never was extremely hostile, but Alya couldn’t wrap her mind around this behavior. Since they arrived in Metropolis she treated them as if they never were even classmates. Like they have never sat next to each other for one whole year.

Not to mention the new friends who glued them to the Parisian. Mainly that dark guy gave to her shivers.

Alya sometimes felt she wasn’t able to breath because of the blows Marinette handed her.

*

Damian tried to hide his excitement as he sat down to eat lunch with his father and Drake. However he couldn’t disguise his good mood from this too noisy family. He felt the eyes on him when he started to eat his food. He felt the curious glances when he checked his phone notifications for the twentieth time. But he couldn’t help himself. 

_She said yes!_

She gave him her consent to court her. 

And today was the first day when they would meet up in a romantic way. He will kidnap her from that moronic class with Agreste’s help and they will spend some alone time together. After that week of stolen moments he finally would be her.

He smiled confidently with what he inadvertently terrified Drake to death and shocked his own father too. He didn’t even notice them as he remembered the night two days ago. Yeah, he could have been more patient and asked her at school, but he couldn’t restrain himself.

“Damian!” his father pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned to the other two people in the room.

“Yes?”

“Something happened?” the man asked, scanning his face carefully.

“Something is always happening, father. It’s Gotham.”

*

Pamela Isley never thought she would live the time when she catches the youngest Wayne with a girl - making out hidden by her flowers. It was a really interesting minute until the two separated and noticed her.

The girl blushed furiously while the little Wayne sighed and collected themselves with a disappointed face. _Interesting._

“We are sorry.” started the girl shakily, combing her blueish hair with her fingers. “We will be going.”

“Tt.” the boy added, then he got an elbow in his belly. Annoying frown at his face. 

“Hmm.” 

Pamela felt something. Something powerful from them. Something really ancient. She glanced at her flowers – they were singing. Like a goddess came here to shine. She looked back at the little couple who were still standing there, waiting for her to say something.

“Next time go to the other side of the garden.” she said more and more sure who she got caught. “There is a little seductive alcove for these matters.”

She winked at them. 

*


	5. Hide with you

*

It irked him how other guys watched Marinette. How their eyes roamed over her body like she wasn’t more than an exotic meat. He would have liked to dig each one’s eyes out and fed them their own eyeballs. 

_No Kill Rule!_ he heard the fatherly Batman-voice in his head.

_Of course, Father, it will be no dead body, or bodies, just some blind people. They won’t even catch me, because Mother teached me well._

Damian shook his head. He had to focus on his own task, not be jealous of those degenerate nobodies who thought they had any chance with an intelligent and stunning woman as Marinette.

_With HIS girlfriend._

“Argh!”

Everybody in the corridor stopped. It was a rare occurrence in this academy. Damian Wayne was angry. 

And he showed it. 

Some lower year students didn’t ever dare to blink. They learnt their lesson within the first few weeks when they caught sight of some merciless events with the Wayne heir in the center of them.

Everybody had only one thought, except the French-Chinese beauty who amusedly watched her boyfriend’s frustrated battle with his own self.

Who got the Ice Prince angry? _Again!_

*

Adrien watched as the _dark knight_ \- as if he was from Gotham and not Metropolis, - in a school uniform walked through the student body, and wondered what his real claws could be as the crow parted away in one big motion. _To claim your rightful place… tututuu... you wanna be the very best, right, Damian?_ he mused, grinning a little maniacally. 

Then with the girl, herself - who berated him about his little too wide smile, - he searched their classmates in the hallways. Chloe was the one who they saw first, then Madam Bustier and the others. He also saw how Lila's eyes narrowed as some jocks starred Marinette with questionable interest. So he wasn’t the only one who noticed how some boy - or even some girl, - scanned the petite girl as if she was some french dessert. _It’s disgusting._ And Adrien was afraid that the Italian could use this against Marinette.

“Hey!” the girl patted his shoulder pulling him out his thoughts. “We are going.”

He nodded, but at the same time he noted on his mind list to notify the youngest Wayne about. That is if he already didn’t know about it. After all he always loved some chaos in his life - and he always blamed Plagg because of that.

_It’s always wonderfurr to be such a good furend._

*

Adrien was happy. He has an _amewsing_ woman in his future. He has _amewsing_ friends. And finally but not at last one of his miraculous _furend_ found for herself an own _tomcat_. 

_Life is purrty._

“Come on, Kagami!” he said as he tried to find the _purr_ fect angle for their video calling. “He isn’t that bad. Damian is not even trying to show his affection in public.”

“And that is another reason against him.” she spat such a detestation that Adrien thought she never was this much to Lila. 

“But it’s understandable, my love.” he sat down on the dorm’s bed. “He wants to protect her from his hectic life. Just think about it, to date like a _normal_ couple. No paparazzi, no demanding parents. Just the two of them.” 

Silence settled over the room as Kagami stared wistfully at her boyfriend’s profile. Of course she knew it would be much easier if they also could have been with each other without anybody’s knowledge. But…

“What if he hurt her?” she whispered through the screen.

Adrien sighed. Sometimes he couldn’t wrap his mind around that he has this wonder _furr_ girl to himself. Just himself. “Then he will meet an Agreste-Tsurugi vengeance combo.” he joked with a soft smile. The Japanese chuckled quietly. 

Oh… How much he loved when her rigid mask cracked a little bit for him. 

_Once you will laugh without any restriction. I promise._

*

She just finished to put everything in their place and hummed in satisfaction. All that was left was her own drawings to put away. However...

“You sneaking little…” Marinette hissed as she felt the strong arms sneaking around her waist, pulling her as close as he can to his chest. His unique scent calmed and sped up her heart at once.

“I can assure you, I am not that little.” She heard his husky voice from her ears. She shivered.

“Wha…” She wanted to turn around to hide her own reaction, but he didn’t let her. “Mpf…” she spluttered when she finally also grasped the meaning of that comment and tried to hide her flushing face too. She hoped he couldn’t feel how warm she was, how warm he made her. However his next words shattered any hope completely.

“What is the problem, _angel_?” He caressed her hips gently with one hand as the other freed her face carefully. He enjoyed it too much if someone was asking her opinion.

“Compared to your brooding self, you are too good at this.” she said annoyed when finally he let her to face him. Only to meet his annoyingly handsome smirk and happily shining forest-green eyes. 

“Oh.” One of his elegant eyebrows rose up in delight then he pulled her even closer. “Image, how good it will be when you… and me…” he wiggled his too perfect eyebrows.

“Argh…!” She couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed his shirt.

*

“Oh, crap! I have to go back to my sketchbook!” Nathaniel said as he had already turned back in the direction of the art classroom. He waved to some of his fellow artist students with whom he became friends during the exchange program.

He calmly walked back to the door then absently stepped to his easel. 

_Yapp, there is it._

With a smile he put the sketchbook in his bag and he had already turned back to reach the bus to the dormitory. And that was the moment when he saw them.

Marinette, his little closed but kind classmate for years, was in an aggressive makeout with that dark stranger who always appeared around them. Nathaniel didn’t know what to do. They were engrossed with each other but… But it won’t be right to go back to forget it. _If I can get it out of my head at all._

But… Maybe he should… Ugh… “K-khm!”

The couple fluttered from each other so fast that Marinette almost ended up on the ground. 

_Uh-oh._

That guy was scarier than every akuma he unfortunately met. He glared at Nathaniel as if he wanted to kill him. _Maybe…_

“Damian!” they heard the only female irritated voice. The guy, uhm, Damian looked back at her with an annoyed sigh and dropped his instance killing vibe. At least for the most part of it. This guy was on another level.

_Wait… Damian… As The Damian Wayne?_

*


	6. Hunt with you

*

Damian was nervous on that Saturday. His girlfriend - with her imbecile class - was visiting Gotham. Their mandatory sights were the Gotham University and a performance at the Gotham City Theater. And he didn’t get away from his irritating family to oversee them. And of course, he knew the class had two chaperons, however one of them was that _incompetent harlot_ , and the other was Mr. Barkly, his _ominously stupid_ and _old_ physic teacher. 

So when his phone started buzzing he faster than anytime before opened the texting app. And with that elan he almost threw it against a wall. _Almost._

He got out of his room, and ran down to the BatCave. There were only Gordon and Todd.

“Who fired up your pants, gremlin?” the tallest asked while he watched as his youngest brother appropriated the computer.

“There is a french class in my school for the semester.” Damian started talking. “They were supposed to watch the Chicago musical…” Finally he found the security cameras. “Only this,” he pointed out a girl, “moron walked out the theater and never came back since.”

Gordon immediately took over the screen and went through the surveillance cameras. “Here.” she showed one where the girl turned right. “Straight to the Bowery.”

“Then to the Crime Alley.” Todd and his voice were heard at the same time.

*

Marinette was on the edge just like Adrien. She saw how his hands were shaking and how he paled from the police officer’s words. The Italian went exactly the way of the Crime Alley, the famous crime district of Gotham where anything could happen to someone.

When they arrived back at the hotel after the police investigation began Madam Bustier sent all of them up to their room. Marinette and Adrien stayed behind the clearly shocked class.

“What’s the plan, bug?” 

“You are staying here.” she whispered back. “Alya and Nino are going to your room and it will be suspicious if you disappear too.” They stopped at her door. “I am rooming alone again, so I do the mouse and try to track that _stupid_ girl.”

The blond stared at her for a long moment and nodded. “Text me if there is something.” He hugged her close. “And please be careful.”

Marinette squeezed him. “As always, cat.”

*

Red Hood peered down the streets. Robin stood by his right. They saw on the recording how two men grabbed the Italian and dropped her in a car. It was clear who they were and for who they worked. This girl will be lucky if she gets away with simple bruises. 

They alerted the big-bad-bat too, then went out to map the surrounding of this crime group’s spots. However Red Hood couldn’t shake off the feeling that someone was watching them. And he was a little smug when this suspicion was proved right.

Anyhow he wanted to know how their little demon-spawn could work with this mouse chick but not with them. _Interesting, very interesting._

*

Lila didn’t think this through. She thought she would take a little walk around the theater quarter then she would go back with full crying about how Marinette assaulted her at the bathroom. She didn’t think something like that would happen to her. 

Instead she was really crying in some gloom warehouse as she was kidnapped for Gotham’s street. And not even because she was famous… No. Only because she saw that mugging. And since she was a girl. She wasn’t pretty enough but “ _to sell that is another question_ ” as her holders said.

_I…I want to go home!_

Her miserable breakdown was interrupted with noisy puffs which were coming closer and closer. Lila curled up more tightly and leaned against one of the walls. The noises became louder and louder. 

_I don’t want to die!_

A gun rumbled with a sharp blast. Then complete silence. Lila didn’t dare to move. She didn’t dare to open her eyes. She tried to stop her shaking to not make any noise.

One of the warehouse’s doors unlocked.

“The hostage is intact.” She heard a male voice.

“Is she?” came a female voice. “Are you okay, miss?”

For the direct addressing Lila opened her eyes. 

Before her stood two masked people. One with mouse resemblance and one with traffic-light colors. 

*

Lavillant grasped Couffaine’s hands while she cried with relief. Damien didn’t know it was from stress or because they found that _moronic witch_. 

That _dumb woman_ really was lucky they find her in time before she was raped or sold to some drug baron OR fucking killed. He took a deep breath. He needed to go home with his father without any murder. He is Robin right now, he didn’t have any right to know them in mask.

Marinette was safe and she was slowly calming down too. _It’s the important thing._ As he could see Agreste was good at keeping her from doing something stupid. It was enough for him to look for that _disgusting liar_ , not to put his own girlfriend in danger in the meantime. He had to thank Agreste for it. 

“I hope you learn from this!” he heard the incompetent teacher whining voice. “We all were very worried and you just ran out to who knows where?”

“Miss!” Gordon stepped closer to the two of them. “I had to ask some questions.” 

“O-of course.” nodded the _ludicrous harlot_ with her overplaying shakiness.

Then the captain asked her about some other matters while the _imbecile trollop_ played the victim over and over again and tried to blame his Marinette. HIS Marinette who was the first one to search after her. _Who_ was the only one who noticed her missing at the theater. WHO was the one who persuaded their unqualified educator to call the police.

_You are really lucky, Lila Rossi. If I were to follow my mother, you would be dead a long time ago._

*

The aftermath was not pretty. When Caline called Lila’s mother it was a simple disaster. So many things were revealed. For example how Madam Rossi thought they were in Italy BECAUSE Lila forged the trip documentation. _How_ Lila didn’t have any ‘ _lying_ ’ condition, she was perfectly healthy. HOW Madam Rossi thought the akumas were permanent enemies, not for some hours only.

It was not pretty. And it didn’t look good for herself either. 

Caline berated herself when she went to talk to Marinette. She thought if she was trying to use some passive method then everything would be fine. The children would learn about neighborly love. Nonetheless everything kind of went down hill when Lila arrived.

And now she was investigated by a foriegn police, her own country’s Ministry of Education and the worried parents. She fucked up, _royally_.

*

Ivan liked to stay out from the expression of opinion since teachers in general didn’t take him seriously. Yes, he knows he isn’t neither scientifically nor behaviorally the best student, but he isn’t stupid. 

He has his own view on a lot of topics. Like Lila Rossi versus Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Mylene was more gullible in their relationship. He was rather observant, only a little too quiet. And right now as his girlfriend was watching Marinette and her friends mournfully, he was regretting to be that quiet.

The bluenette brightly smiled at Adrien and jokingly told something to one of her Gothamite classmates. She blended with this academic environment. In this school the teachers demanded respect, and not just for themselves but also between students.

“She will never forget us.” Mylene sobbed as discreetly as she could in the cafeteria. Ivan pulled her closer to him.

He was not that sure about it. Marinette never was cruel. She was a little reticent person, but she always had a kind word or an encouraging smile for anybody who needed it. And Ivan never forgot about that car accident. 

_Never._

He shook his head so he could return to the present where his girlfriend needed him. That was the moment, when he saw him. Of course he met the guy multiple times in the hallways, but that second was when he realized what he was seeing.

The dark haired boy’s rude behavior was nowhere as he sat not far away Marinette and Adrien. He also watched their table, but his focus was on the bluenette. 

Ivan barely noticed that soft look as he visualized the girl’s face. As if… he liked what he saw.

*


	7. Be hero with you

*

Jon caught his best friend several times by keeping close eyes on this french class. Especially on a blue haired girl whose laughter was always audible in the cafeteria. And he also saw his friend’s angry frown when someone tried to get closer to this same girl. Sometimes his knuckles turned white as some guy tried to flirt with her.

And no matter how super strong and invincible he was, he didn’t want to be the one who confronted Damian about his own feelings. Because, yeah, not everybody could read his friend’s mood, but he could see the youngest Wayne had a little - _big_ \- crush.

And Jon didn’t know what to do with this information. 

At first he thought about asking his mom. However if it gets into his mother’s ear later it will be heard by his father who will mention it to Bruce. Who is Damian’s dad and Batman himself. So his friend’s crush will be going through a thorough investigation. And Damian won’t be happy about it. And with him. Especially not with him.

The younger kryptonian sighed tiredly as he watched how his friend tried - _the focus on the ‘tried’ word_ , - to ogle the Parisian girl. _Again._

Maybe it will be better if he blurts out the oblivious and lets the youngest Wayne on his own warpath with his own superspeed. _But the casualties?_ He looked around - some french, some schoolmate and of course the disgusting canteen food. _It was worth a shoot._

“Easier if you ask her out.” he said casually.

Damian’s head spinned to him so fast that his neck cracked. “What are you talking about?”

_Yeah, it’s bullseye._

“That french girl - if I hear it correctly, _Marinette._ ” He bit another bite and chewed calmly as he wiggled his eyebrows. “She is really pretty.”

He watched with interest - and a little fear, - as his partner’s face paled a little bit and his heart got a rapid rhythm. Perhaps he inherited some journalist instinct from his parents, because these signs clearly showed him how completely head over heels in love Damian was.

As his friend would have started his tirade about Jon’s clearly ‘ _imbecile_ ’ theory they heard a crash. Simultaneously the two turned to the source’s way. They with wide eyes watched how Damian’s girl hurriedly upped the pushed chair and amid frequent apologies she ran out the cafeteria. 

Her classmate, the blondie worriedly stayed behind and read something on his phone.

“What was that?” Jon asked dumbfounded. 

“Where is she going?” Damian hissed in a hurry.

“How would I…?”

“Superhearing and X-ray vision you moronic alien!”

“Oh… of course!”

*

It was foolish to think he could outsmart Marinette. Even with Kent’s powers they lost any signs of her girlfriend. It was frustrating, and as he observed the Agreste, the model was also kind of worried. The Parisian’s posture was tense, he occasionally checked his phone and tried to be alone. 

Damian didn’t like it. _Not at all._

He checked every surveillance camera, and the only hint was at the girl’s toilet neart to the cafeteria. Marinette ran in, and never came back. And like in there earth had swallowed her. He was distracted. He knew Marinette had her own secrets, but… But he was tricked? The girl was some kind of spy from the League of Shadows? 

He couldn’t concentrate in the following classes. He was in autopilot. 

And just like some miracle after the last class there stood his beautiful girlfriend with a tired smile.

_What were you up, Angel?_

*

“Why are you following me?” Marinette stopped right in front of him. 

“Can’t even stare at my beautiful girlfriend?” 

Damian knew she would catch him in his observation - _no, it’s not stalking_. She was too smart to not notice something this obvious. _Yeah_ , but he would have been happier if she caught it long after he finds out what she is hiding. 

Marinette wrinkled her nose with suspicion. “Usually you aren’t that much sweet talker.”

“Tt.” he turned his head in embarrassment as she easily figured him out. _Stupid Grayson._

“So what do you want to detect, Monsieur Wayne?”

_It’s kind of appealing when your glorious woman stares you down with cold eyes._ Moreover her uniform really shows her fitt figure in the right way. And the skirt - his view was shifting lower… and her very toned legs…

“Damian!” she snapped her fingers in front of his face. 

“Yes?”

“Answer.”

He swallowed. 

“Where were you on Tuesday in the second and third period?” Finally he asked. He won’t avoid the topic in the following. He saw how she froze.

“O-of course at the class.” she stammered by accident, or she was not honest. “Why?”

“Hm.” he pursed his mouth. “Marinette, I know you were NOT in school. Or Metropolis.”

“Ho-ow?” Her eyes widened.

“There are some advantages if your friend is the younger boy scout himself.”

“Boy-scout?” she widened her eyes. “Superboy?”

He just nodded, there was not any reason to deny it. And as she began to open her mouth to talk, her phone chirped loudly. She in a hurry looked at it, and cussed some creative words. 

“I have to go.” she muttered as she tried to run past him. He let her.

However after ten second he followed her. Damian silently walked behind his girlfriend as she hurriedly strided down the hallways to an abandoned janitor room. He breathed out to calm himself, then opened the door. _Ohh…_

There stood the love of his life in brown spandex and ponytail. She is hot. And she is a superhero. From Paris. The one with transporter powers. Oh my...

“What are you doing here?” Marinette yelled as a sparkly circle grew behind her back. Damian openly gaped at her, before he shook himself out the shock.

“What are YOU doing here?” he reasked her own question. He saw as her eyes started throwing lightning at him.

“I don’t have time for that.” she mumbled, then grabbed his collar and pulled him closer. “Stay here! When I finished I came back.” she hissed. “And we will have a chat.” With this declaration she jumped into the circle.

_So that is what father always felt when we were just doing our stuff._

Yeah, he will marry this girl one day. Then he also jumped into the sparkly portal. When he felt to arrive on a solid ground he looked around. _It was pink. Too pink._ Marinette resignedly watched him as she transformed back to her usual self. _So it’s really magic_ , he observed. 

“Damian!” she hissed. “I really don’t have time for this. Just stay here and after… then we talk.”

He watched helplessly how his love transforms again with a bright light. 

“I can help!”

Marinette stopped. He saw her shoulders more tense like never before since he knew her. He couldn’t stay here with the knowledge he can help. He can lift some burden from her shoulder.

“It’s magic Damian! You don’t..”

“I fought magic before and…”

“NO!” She finally turned back to him angrily. “YOU are staying here and DON’T do anything reckless!” With that sentence she jumped out the window. 

After one hour Damian’s rage was turning something more lethal with every curse word as he was trying to ignore the fighting noises. _He is hating it._ It was not enough that he finds out Marinette is also a hero. NO. He was not even allowed to help her.

“Alqarf allaeayn!”

“You are really creative with your words!” 

An orange ball zoomed over his head as he threw a batarang at it. 

With some sparks that something came back to his face.

“You are an interesting kit.”

Damian’s thoughts jumped to ‘ _slicing this miniature fox_ ’ to ‘ _it’s same as with what Marinette transformed_ ’. He decided immediately his next steps. “How can I help her?”

Trixx grinned mischievously showing his sharp teeth. “Oh. Just use the magic word!”

*

“Who are you?”

“ _Fida._ ” he said as he lowered her to the rooftop. She is beautiful. 

“I know you.” It’s a statement, not a question. He just nodded. 

Her eyes shined with curiosity and some awe. She trusts him even when she doesn’t know who he is. He smiled knowingly.

“No!” she whispered when the realization sinked within her. Her sky blue eyes narrowed after some more moments then she slapped him. 

“Ouch!” he caressed the hurting skin with a huff. “Yeah. I deserved that.”

Ladybug was angrily staring at him.

“It was that small orange ball’s idea.”

“And you thought…”

“I thought I have a chance to help you,” he stated confidently. She started radiating a stronger killing vibe. She repeated her signature hand gestures when she was really raging.

“Why YOU…”

“Because we were made for each other?” asked the sarcastic question with his superior smile as he interrupted her growing tirade.

“I… You… FUCK!” and she kissed him as never before. After some passionate minutes she let him go. “Sometimes I think you were born to antagonize me.”

“Nope, it’s just my side hobby.” he nuzzled her neck. “My only honest purpose to worship you!”

“Then worship with your help, handsome!”

*


	8. Safe with you

*

He thought everything was alright. When they got back from Paris _everything_ was alright. Finally they didn’t have any secrets from each other. Finally they could be honest with each other. _How naiv he was!_

Marinette avoided him. After that afternoon she clearly did everything to escape from him. And he didn’t know what he did for this attitude. He respected her decision however much it hurted him. In the following days he didn’t try to talk to her, or watch her. If he saw her in the room or the hallways he turned around and stalked somewhere else. 

He tried to be strong for _her._

He really tried.

But it hurted.

Then one day he went to the school’s art room because at the manor there was his really overbearing family, who would find out within minutes he was not right. He was broken. _Again._

Although someone was already in the studio. “But it can’t be, I clearly checked it.” he murmured as he opened the door, then with that motion closed it. _What is she doing here? She had literature._

He carefully looked through the barely opened door. 

His girlfriend was hunched over her sketchbook. He didn’t see her face, but saw how her shoulder was shaking. She is crying.

_She is crying because of you._

And for hours he just stood there and silently listened to how his love of his life cried heartbrokenly.

_I will make it right._

_I will._

So he didn’t think at all when at the end of the school day he just saw how her shoulders hunched. How her eyes mirrored her usual panic when she lost to her own demons. How she feared to look at him with hope.

At the bottom of the stairs _his Marinette_ was a shell of herself.

So he did as his instinct dictated. 

He ran down the stairs ignoring the crowd of students watching him in shock.

He grabbed her waist with his left hand.

He cupped her face with his right hand.

He kissed her.

In front of everyone. 

Agreste. Kent. Her classmates. His classmates. Others.

He didn’t care. 

“I love you.” he whispered when finally let her delicious lips go. He never felt anything like this massive emotion. He was naive when he thought they could hide it from everyone.

And right now.

Now when he felt this living, breathing angel in his hands. When her warmth hugged him like some soft blanket. He never again wanted to let her go. Never again keep it secret.

Her lips twitched into a breathtaking smile after some silent astonishing moment.

“I love you too, Damian!”

*

“Oh, you are here.” he heard her voice as she locked her dorm room’s door.

Damian nodded. When he got home he instantly went to change and stated to his father that he would patrol with Superboy. Which was not exactly a lie, although not exactly true too. He even threw together a night bag with some t-shirt and sweatpants. Of course if she let him stay over.

“I hoped we could talk.” he responded quietly.

Marinette looked back at the sketchbook for a long moment, then at Tikki, as the red kwami howered between them. “Okay.”

He dropped his bag on the empty bed before he sat down facing his girlfriend. She also stacked everything away so just two of them and the kwami were there.

“I know I am not an easy person.” Damian started. “I had and still have my own secrets but…” He intertwined their hands. “But I didn’t want to hurt you with them. And.. and I am sorry if I crossed a line.” He squeezed her delicate fingers. “It was not my intention to abuse your trust in myself.”

As he ended his monologue Marinette pulled her hands out of his. He felt how without her warm the cold drawing back. He didn’t know what he did… “I am sorry… I… Umff.”

He fell back as his angel hugged him with so much force. “Marinette?” he patted her back as she cried. He pulled her closer. “Everything will be alright. I promise.” 

“I… When I was thirteen I got Tikki from an old man. He was the last Grand Guardian. For a year he trained me, however I didn’t notice it. He… After only one year I got the title.” she said with a quiet voice. “I had a partner, but it was forbidden to reveal ourselves.” she paused to take a breath. “After half a year I had enough. I tried to force the master.” Her fingers squeezed his shirt with more stress. 

“It’s okay, Marinette.” Tikki spoke for the first time during the night. She sounded sad.

The girl in his arms shuddered. “He took Tikki for a month as a punishment.” 

Damian froze. If he remembers correctly Hawkmoth was there since she got the kwami. And for the first couple years there was no day without an akuma attack.

“He handed her to someone else.” she continued. “It was a disaster.”

He didn’t know if he wanted to hear it or not. As he followed up the story thanks to Marinette he more and more hated this master of hers. This nobody with ancient rules was terribly similar to his grandfather. The only thing that held him back from hunting down this imbecile was that he was really incopetent and in the same way awfully lucky to find Marinette to be his successor. 

“That’s why you avoided me in the last few days?”

“Uhum.” she snuggled impossible close to him. “It was a flashback to my own mistakes.”

“Next time don’t hide it” he murmured in her soft hair. “I want to help you.”

“I want too… But sometimes it’s not that easy.”

They stayed each other’s warm embrace until they fell asleep. 

*

At dawn it was a little embarrassing if someone counted Marinette’s viewpoint. Before she got to her real wakefulness she was extremely comfortable. It was warm, really heavenly warm. It was exactly as firm as she liked her mattress, but soft enough to dream blissfully. And it enveloped her.

She sighed happily.

Since they arrived in Metropolis and to these dorms she hasn't slept that well, but now. She could stay like this for days… _No, for months._

“You are really adoring.” she heard a murmur from above of her. She froze up. Slowly she raised her head and looked up. There was her handsome boyfriend with red tainted cheeks and sleepy bed hair. 

Everything rushed to her mind from their previous night talk. She huffed. Of course this wonderful boy is a morning person. 

“If I am beautiful, then you are gorgeous, ravishing, simply the most stunning entity in the world.” she whispered back flirtily.

His blush grew brighter, his tanned skin glowed as just some greek god’s able to. And he was hers. _Just hers._ The earlier embarrassment flowed out of her mind as he moved closer to her. Their faces only were centimeters apart. 

“I would like to worship you now.”

“Then do it.”

Finally their lips met and everything, every problem, every past mistake, every noise from their complicated lives dwarfed compared to that exact moments, minutes, hours when their love fused together. 

*


	9. Plan with me

*

It was after Saturday's dinner when Adrien finally decided to confront Marinette. He saw the last couple of days and how the events circled back to her mysterious _tomcat_. If that _dark knight_ of her hurt her somehow, then she was really _lucky_ that her other half was the _destruction_ himself.

However when he knocked at her door she didn’t answer. After five minutes of waiting he started to worry. It was really _fortunate_ that everybody else from their class stayed in the common room. Even Lila. With an idea he marched back to his own dorm room and transformed, ignoring Plagg’s whinings. 

He was again lucky that they were near to the winter and it got dark early, so without hesitation he climbed out the window. 

If he remembered correctly from his own window the fifth was Marinette’s.

_Okay… Ready, set, wait... Go!_

_Hm…_ He didn’t see anything because of the curtain, and the window was locked from the inside. He grinned, how _lucky_ he was, that he could use his own lock hacking skills. He concentrated and smoothed his clawed finger on the lock’s surface. _Ta-daam! I would be a really good thief with some bad luck!_

Although he couldn’t be a good thief because of bad luck. 

As he opened the window he was pulled in by someone strong and was tied down with a towel quickly. 

“Who are you?” he heard the low threatening voice. Even if he was transformed and stronger than the average people, he couldn’t escape from the attacker. “I hate to repeat myself. Who are you?”

_Okay, Adrien… You missed the right room or… Or someone was with Marinette._

“Damian?” he heard another voice from the bed next to them and without a problem he recognized his other half’s sleepy mode. _So I didn’t miss the right room._

“This Catwoman wannabe tried to break in.” 

_Yepp, it’s Wayne._

“What?” he heard as someone moved around. “Oh my… Damian let him go!”

However the pressure got stronger to the instruction. _Yes, Damian let me go! I can’t breath!_ Then it stopped. _Finally!_ For a moment he was drunk from the new air then after more moments his mind cleared. He turned around.

“Chat Noir! Are you okay?” Marinette knelt down to him only wearing a t-shirt. He nodded absently as he studied the room. Yes, there was his best friend, then there was his best friend’s _dark knight. And I thought it was hilarious to name him that._

“Why did you try to break in?” Wayne asked him. 

“I knocked at the door. There was no answer. I waited some time. There was still no answer.” he told. “But I am more curious about what you are doing here?”

To the question Marinette and even Damian - _the Ice Prince himself_ , - were flushed within ten second. _Wow!_ And that was the moment when Adrien finally registered the clear situation. His best friend wore only a t-shirt which was obviously too big for her. Her boyfriend - _finally in public too_ \- wore only a boxer brief and nothing else. Their tousled hair and the marks on their necks... 

_Oh?_

_Oh!_

“Claws in!”

*

On Monday morning at breakfast Marinette had enough. Adrien didn’t close his mouth for a moment and teased her with everything which had any suggestive meaning behind. Plagg was not far from his chosen one too. Furthermore that stupid cat was that brave he searched about bug tendencies and clearly explain her about those fifty to threehundred eggs. _Threehundred!_

And Tikki confirmed that twins were really a possibility and supplemented further with her own thoughts on her chosen one’s fertility.

“Argh!” 

“There is some problem, angel?”

She would deny it but she was startled by her own boyfriend’s voice. Of course she had to meet him when her mind didn’t want to shut up about the potential kid’s name and other things. _Of course, why not?_

“Just Adrien being an annoying cat again.” she told after calming down, then exchanging some greeting kisses and hugs. She had a really long weekend, she deserved those. “But what are you doing here?”

“I thought it would be more comfortable to go to school together.” his gaze softened as he stared at her. She also smiled at the thought. _Yes_ , it would be easier as her own classmates were a little too curious about their relationship. And she didn’t refer to Adrien with this logic.

She nodded. “Okay, just have to ask Monsieur Favreau.” 

*

Marinette’s steps always were sure when she wore the Ladybug costume. And since she met Damian without his mask, she started to have more confidence in herself too. But her clumsiness didn’t want to leave her alone.

She was walking in the deserted hallways only by herself, when her feet - she didn’t even know how, - slipped out from under her. With a loud yell she waited for the sharp pain and cold floor, however someone stabilized her by her shoulder before they came. She looked up surprised.

“Hellooh!”

“Oh, Dennis, right?” she blinked perplexed as she stepped back.

“Yeah, but you can call me Denny.” he winked teasingly. “You almost got a nose break, be careful!”

“Ah… Yes. Uhm… Thank you for the.. the save!” Marinette didn’t know why she felt this uneasy, but if it irked her stammering side then it won’t be anything good. The boy’s too wide smile and hazed eyes weren’t good signs too. 

And he didn’t even let her shoulders go. And she kind of felt some fog as he touched her, like he wasn’t himself. 

“You really dating with that prig?” His words were sluggish as if he was - _kinda?_ \- drunk. Marinette didn’t know what she could do, because his hands were squeezing her much harder than before.

“Uhm…” She tried to focus on what he asked, but she didn’t even understand the question. “What is prig?”

The boy just rolled his eyes with a theatralic chuckle. “The Wayne.”

“Yes?” She still didn’t know what that ‘ _prig_ ’ word meant.

“Then you can his card?” 

Dennis was not well. The situation was becoming more and more uncomfortable. He skipped words, had some physical symptoms that showed he could be under the influence of something. _It will be better if I call Damian._

“Uhm…” _Come on, Dupain-Cheng! You are better than this._ “I will call him here.”

“NO!” he yelled loudly. “We don’t need that prig.” he nodded to himself. “We just need you as his money bag.”

_What?_ Marinette knew the States were much darker than she ever imagined. But for this situation even with her big imagination she was not prepared. Furthermore they were still in the school building with cameras. _What can I do?_ Before Dennis pulled her some questionable way she quickly opened her purse and gestured to Tikki. The kwami would alert the boys.

_At least I hope_ , she thought as she watched her kwami to fly away.

*

Damian sat at his desk when he caught a red sparkle at his periphery. When he focused there he saw the red fairy thing, the kwami who accompanied Marinette. She waved hurriedly. Something happened. He stood up without a care for the teacher who ranted about some historical details. With his things packed he rushed out the classroom and went to find an empty alcove without any surveillance sight.

“Where is Marinette?”

Tikki worriedly blinked at him. “A boy with brown hair dragged her somewhere.”

He clenched his fist. “How?”

“He asked for some money. He was not countable.” she said. “Marinette called him Dennis.”

_Ah._ Dennis Terrance McMahon. Son of Metropolis Central Bank’s ex-director. With drug addiction. And with some resentment to the Wayne family as Grayson was the one who forwarded the evidence to the MCPD after finding a connection with Penguin. _Fucking good!_ “Where did they go?”

“Follow me!”

As they darted from corridors to other passageways Damian couldn’t think anything else than his girlfriend. Of course if they were public these kinds of things would happen. And in his relief he didn’t even plan for these. Why the fucking shit he didn’t think this throught? He had a big fat target in his back only because of his name, and he didn’t start on his other shitlist. 

“Here!” he heard the kwami’s voice as they stopped an empty hallway.

“How much time had passed since you left her?”

“Maybe eight minutes.”

Eight minutes. It’s not much time, however in this school it’s enough time to hide. Where? Where would Dennis Terrance McMahon go with someone as valuable as Marinette right now? Where? Where? He looked around to some clue. There was nothing on the floor. The walls also were clear. The windows… _Ah, there!_

A small arrow with cream powder.

_Clever._

They followed the clues to the basement. “Do you feel her?” he turned to the kwami. She nodded.

“She is not far away but I just know the general direction. Not exactly where.”

“Okay, then I call some backup.” he got out his civil phone then dialed Oracle. After some minutes he had an idea where they were hiding and he quickly ran that way.

When he was hearing distance he slowed down and gestured to Tikki to spy for him. If someone asked him they were a good team. While the kwami stalked after the two he fastly got some zip ties and a carbon knife. When his partner got back and they had all the information they would attack.

“Marinette sat on the floor with tied hands.” appeared the kwami from the wall. “The boy crouched down in front of her with a bailsong.”

Damian had to take some extra breath to calm down. He couldn’t kill this foolish loser. Not in front of his love of his life. And he would not disappoint his father with unnecessary violence. No. He would not.

“McMahon!” he walked to that moron. “I am here. What do you want?”

It was kind of absurd as that guy jumped so high and dropped his only equipment with one smooth move. Damian’s only duty was to punch him as hard as he could. So he broke his jaw for which Marinette scolded him a little after he freed her. 

“He deserves so much more painful punishment that…”

“He was high.” cut in his girlfriend. “He only needs some good doctors and a long medical treatment.”

Damian shook his head as he watched the ambulance’s receding form. Then he looked at the teachers and the police officers who were called after the events. “I wanted to kill him.”

Marinette nuzzled her head in his chest. “I know” she looked up at him. “I wanted to punch him too, but…”

“There were too many cameras.”

“Yeah.” she agreed.

He stroked her back softly as they stood at the school entrance. They need some contingency plans for the future.

*


	10. Life with you

*

Sometimes he forgot how mesmerizing she is. How the wind playing her blueish hair is turning her an eternal beauty. How her crystal eyes show only the most amazing soul. 

After five years of knowing her she can still take his breath away. She can easily turn him a mess. She can inspire him to be more. To be better. Stronger. Deserving her.

He wants to recreate every moment with her. He wants to remember every little gesture, smile, frown from her. He wants to engrave in his own body how much she means to him.

_He loves her._

“Damian!”

He chuckles as she is running to him with that hypnotic smile. As she joyfully throws herself at him. As she is gifting him with her delicious lips. Tomorrow he must buy some new sketchbooks. 

He is going to run out the empty pages. 

_Again._

“What are you thinking?” Marinette asked as she smoothed his scarf with a proud smile. She always loves when he wore her gifts, and he, himself, was also satisfied with her joy. He traveled the globe, the galaxie, and even other universes and he didn’t see anything more marvelous than his girlfriend.

“Want to go art shopping?” he shifted so they could walk next to each other while holding hands. 

“Oh, yes!” she bounced. “It’s really a miracle that I haven't gone shopping since we arrived in September.”

“Maybe you had your attention on something else.”

“Or maybe someone else.” she giggled while carefully getting in the car. “Anyway, I was always curious about american goods… Like do you really have anything or you are just selling american products?” she kept ranting without any thought as he also got in the driver seat. “And it’s an all art-warehouse thingie or just specialized in some type of art? Or…”

“Angel!” He took her hand and squeezed the delicate fingers while starting the car. “Breath!”

Damian enjoyed the view from out of the corner of his eye as Marinette blushed embarrassed. She murmured a ‘ _sorry_ ’ then took some slow breath. He laughed. “It’s okay. I just can’t answer your questions if you are ranting without any break.”

“I am just excited.”

He nodded understandingly and noticed with a great pleasure that she started to play his hand. After some minutes she began ranting with a new vigor, and he was delighted in hearing her cheer voice and feeling her soft skin in his. These kinds of private moments filled him up with warm energy.

Then his mood soured a little when they left the Wayne Tower. 

His family demanded an explanation about the photos on the social media and some online magazines. He saw the end of his peaceful life right at the moment there. And he tried hard to distract them to think about the lawsuits they obviously would fill because - _of course_ ,- Marinette was clearly a minor. Or deal with ‘the Lila Rossi and Caline Bustier’ case who were - _of course_ ,- Marinette’s tormentors. However it was misfired as he mentioned Marinette.

Almost immediately they demanded to meet his girlfriend which was - _of course_ ,- a big fat NO from his side. It was a really long night.

“Hey, are you okay?” Her voice pulled him out his thoughts. 

He blinked for moments then stared at her worried face for another. “They want to meet you.”

*

Adrien was actually surprised when he got a text from an unknown number with a clear threat to do as it said or otherwise. He almost deleted instantly then he got another with a longer explanation. _Holy cats!_ He immediately ran to his teachers to ask permission to go shop with a student from the school. After clearing up who was this exact student they easily let him go.

They met not far away from the dorm building so Marinette couldn’t catch them. And Adrien was full on the best big brother mode. He couldn’t help it when his little sister’s boyfriend - _who just started to embrace the title in public_ \- asked him what he should buy for Christmas. 

“If you don’t help then shut up!” Damian growled at him with his signature frown.

“Sorry…” he gasped as he tried to calm down. “But the Big Snob Mr. Wayne doesn’t know what to give for Christmas to his precious girlfriend?” He huffed some more to sooth his breathing. “It’s hilarious.”

His friend - _yes, Wayne is his friend, no one can take this away from him, not even Wayne himself_ \- growled again.

“So…” he tried to put his hand on the other guy’s shoulder but he shook him off. “What kind of present did you think of?”

Adrien saw how deeply Damien pondered the question. To let Wayne find his own goal, he looked around to find some souvenir shop. He needed some gifts for his own amazing lady too.

“Oh… snow globes!” 

“What…” He started dragging his friend to the shop window. There were a lot of glass globes in different sizes. Maybe he will buy a Metropolis landmark. Hmm… _No, it’s not funny._

_Perhaps something with cats and a dragon…_

“What are these?” he heard the genuinely curious question from his right side.

“Snow globes?” he answered as he slowly looked at the dark boy in disbelief. The other stared back with confusion. “You don’t know what those are?”

Wayne ducked his neck in embarrassment. 

“Oh my god… You are more sheltered than I was.”

*

_That trip with Agreste was not in vain_ , he thought as he scrolled through the - still empty,- album. Then he took a glance at the envelope with the printed photos inside. Then his sketches of Marinette. Maybe he could use some drawings of Titus or little cartoons of Tikki. Possibly some gorlen stickers and family stamps.

His peaceful progress was broken with a knock. “Master Damian, dinner is ready.”

“Thank you, Pennyworth!”

He waited some moment before starting to hide everything in relation to Marinette’s gift. _They mustn’t learn about it._ He buried the different parts to different places so it would be harder to find them. 

When he finished he petted Titus and Alfred, the cat and with a satisfied smirk went down to eat with his too noisy family. Fortunately half of them were at work or on some mission, so he had to bear with just his father, Thomas and Grayson’s family without the man himself. And of course Pennyworth, although he was the only sane one in the manor.

“Hey Uncle Damian!” squealed excitedly Mar’i as she turned from his brother to him. Jacob, the youngest in the family also happily waved with his chubby hands to him from his high chair. He greeted them with a faint smile, then sat down on the second chair to the right of his father, next to Thomas.

Except for the children’s chatter the adults waited silently for dinner. Damian firmly watched only the table top because he felt the eyes on him. 

“I hope everybody has a good appetite!” came Pennyworth’s voice from the kitchen's way. He pushed the catering trolley and set the food at the table. 

The man naturally chatted with his great-grandchildren, ignoring the adults awkward posture. Then after everything he sat down between Damian and his father. When everybody started to eat the tense atmosphere lifted up a little, so he let out the breath he held inside.

_It was too early._

“So Damian.” Thomas opened his mouth. “I heard you were in the town today,” he pointedly paused, “with a friend.”

“I was with Agreste.” he agreed. It was already too late to deny his friendship with the boy in his family’s eyes. They weren’t exactly friends, but for Marinette’s sake he endured the blonde. 

“He is the french model, right?” Kor’i asked with one eye on her mischievous daughter who stole his grandfather’s glasses while she was feeding her son.

“Yes, also with British ancestors.” said Bruce while he got his water back patting the girl softly in the head. “The Graham de Vanily is one of the most influential families in England with a leading role in the House of Lords.”

“Of course you choose a blue-blooded.”

“Master Duke!”

“I am sorry.”

Damian sighed tiredly. They didn’t want to ask straightforward so they were dancing the subject around. He only had one or two precious opportunities before one of those sitting at a table will ask a question that’s not their business. Maybe it would be easier if he told them voluntarily then with the shock he could divert the subject. 

He mused for some moment as he listened about the French and British social ranks before opening his own mouth.

“Marinette will come next Saturday to meet all of you.”

*


	11. Suffer with you

*

“If you don’t want then…” she whispered hesitantly as he fidgeted in the driver’s seat. She squeezed his hands reassuringly. “We can always postpone this to a later date. I will be…”

“No.” He found his voice. It wasn’t as strong or stoic as used to be. He was nervous. “I will introduce you to my family.” He took a big breath. “Tonight.” He nodded to himself.

“Why…” she mused a little bit. “Why are you so afraid about it?”

Damian never thought he was afraid. No, he was terrified. 

“I…” He pulled his girlfriend closer to his body to reassure himself. “You know how difficult I was when I was dropped by my mother.” She hugged him harder. “But you didn’t know what I did. What an abnormality I was in his life. I…”

He was silenced with soft lips. Marinette always knew how he could be calmed. It was kind of a second nature of hers. And now she was trying to add everything in this kiss, he felt it. Her loyalty, her kindness….  _ Her  _ love.

“You are MY boyfriend.” she said after some moment to get oxygen. Her blushed face, and her reddish lips pulled an impish smile. “I am the only one who can punish you.” 

Damian just blinked at the statement then he grinned. “And that was my sentence?”

“No.” She sat back in the passenger’s seat. “It will come when you break in my dorm room on Saturday.”

He laughed at the casual mention of their offending methods. As he started the car he spoke. “You know, after tonight I don’t think it will be that easy.” 

“Oh! I think your superiority will come handy this time.” she winked. Then her face turned serious again. “However, you have to learn to appreciate yourself. And I think your family knows you very well, if I count the endless teasing or embarrassing stories you told me.” She looked out to the rushing view. “After all they did everything to get you home.”

_ And they did everything to get me back, alive. _

Damian sighed. He knew she was right, and as much they irritated him they were his family. But he couldn’t help himself, as they got closer to the manor that his grip at the wheel tightened. As they saw his family’s standing silhouettes his stomach turned upset with nervousness. As he stepped out of the car, and helped Marinette, his blood pressure jumped high.

They stood in front of his family. Even Todd came. 

Wait! 

His grinning family. 

Damian’s eyes narrowed.

Drake pressed something.

BUMM!

…

Colorful sparks flew to the dark sky and exploded with such a brightness it almost got him blinded. 

He instinctively pulled Marinette closer, the girl was in the same stunned state as him if her strong grip was anything else. As their bewilderment began to disappear, Drake pressed another something.

With another - more silent -  _ bumm _ , above of the manor entrance a banner lowered down. With a bright pink caption.

_ Congratulations! It’s a girl! _ **_friend!_ ** ♥

The ‘ _ friend _ ’ was obviously made by hand to add. His imbecile family stood under it with such pride that it canceled every negative thought in Damian’s mind about this introduction.

“I will stab you all in your sleep!”

“Damian…” Marinette tried to sooth him. 

He kind of felt the eyes as her girlfriend brushed her hand on his face and murmured calming words. He didn’t care about their stupid opinions. She was the most important and she was the one whose judgment could influence him.

However he glared up the delinquents. “If these ludicrous morons will pretend to be adults, we could go in.”

And she was the only one with enough maturity here.

*

He was Batman, but he didn’t stop the jittery feeling in his heart. His youngest behaved so naturally with this girl, he never thought it’s possible. They were comfortable with each other as they embraced and the girl tried to calm down his son.

However he also couldn’t stop the suspension about the girl. When the photos flooded the internet he kind of felt her familiar. Like he met with her already somewhere. His protectiveness leveled high for days, then after a sleepless night he finally remembered the little girl from London. The one who easily talked with Damian all night.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Daughter of two very famous bakers from Paris. Grandchild of a chinese martial artist and chef as well as a baker and a biker. Niece of one of the world most renowned culinary chefs, and honorary niece of Jagged Stone. In the same class as Paris’s mayor’s and a fashion mogul’s children. Fashion expert, pro gamer and with a really outstanding charity background. 

And this is not the end of the list that he could continue. He was impressed. From a social standing point of view she is perfect for Wayne. And that’s why she was so suspicious for Bruce. She was too perfect.

“Welcome at the Wayne manor, Miss Marinette.” he stepped forward to face the couple. “I am Bruce Wayne, this young man’s father.” he held out his hand. A handshake reveals much about the nature of a person. 

_ Hm, it’s firm, but not overbearing. _

“Thank you Monsieur Wayne. I am really glad to finally meet all of you.” she smiled brightly.

_ It seems honest. _

“And we are blessed to finally meet you.” Bruce continued the formalities. “Then please let me introduce my other children.” he pointed to the eager branch behind his back. The girl eagerly nodded and happily pulled an annoyed Damian after herself. 

As they exchanged more polite greetings and names he discretely glanced at Cassandra. The young woman focused on the two teens, but as she felt the eyes she turned her head a little to his way and shook a little.

_ No hidden motives. For now. _

“If I may cut in the pleasantries a little” they heard Alfred’s voice from the door. “The dinner is ready.”

*

Damian was irritated. Of course a dinner was not that big a catastrophe as he predicted. His Marinette blended in the family dynamics pretty well. She took the jokes with enough salt and was a real born lady with enough humor. 

However he was irritated.

He finally understood the sentiments with dentists. During the whole dinner he had to remind himself to not squeeze his girlfriend’s hand too strongly. He felt as if they were pulling his teeth. And of course all of his family knew it. 

And of course Todd was the one who put the cherry on the top.

“And when will the old man become a grandfather?” he asked absently between two bites. “I hope you are practicing for that.”

Damian almost choked on his food. His Marinette not just almost choked on her water. 

“Jason!” the voice yelled simultaneously, however he didn’t care about them. 

Marinette turned the shade of the red that he didn’t never seen before. He tried to calm her down and he kind of sensed as Kori also tried to help. 

But it was Mar’i who pulled his panicking girlfriend back to a panicking family. “What do they have to practice?”

*

“ _ Marinette _ , we have to go!” they heard Agreste’s call. Damian didn’t want to let go of her. She was warm. She was the perfect fit to him. 

“ _ Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng! _ ” they heard the teacher's voice.

After some moment they reluctantly pulled away. He tilted her head to kiss her. “I don’t want to go.” she breathed.

“Then don’t. We could easily extend your visa.” he nuzzled in her hair.

“ _ Marinette! _ ” the wannabe journalist shouted.

“I can’t.” she whispered, not believing her words. 

“Yes, you can’t. You are dating me.” he stated.

“ _ Marinette! _ ” 

“I am coming for New Year!” She tried to convince both of them.

“But…” he opened his mouth again, but soft lips shut it right away. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t want to be far away from her. It was enough when they weren't able to sleep next to each other. But now the whole Atlantic Ocean would be between them.

“I am going.” she muttered. 

“Be safe, angel!”

Then his love of his life turned around determinedly and marched to her class without glancing back. He just watched silently as they boarded and the airplane soared.

_ I love you. _

*

Alfred, the cat never thought his human would ever find a mate. He was strange and the only one who sometimes deserved his  _ cat _ tention. However, his human was lonely nowadays.

Yes, that useless dog sometimes cheers him up, but now  _ his  _ boy had other problems. 

That female who recently took over his owner’s time went back wherever she came from. And since his human was more lethargic than before. He didn’t even draw anything.

“Meow.” 

“Oh…” his human finally looked down. “Hey Alfred!” and he got a really com _ furr _ table scratch from which he started purring. It was a majestic  _ feline _ . Un _ furr _ tunately as fast as it came, as fast as it went.

Alfred, the cat’s annoyed  _ meow  _ could be heard at the front door of the manor, but his keeper was immersed in contemplation. He didn’t like it so with a  _ claw cut _ he expressed his displeasure.

His boy hissed in surprise as he saw the little cuts on his fingers. The cat was  _ fur _ ry proud at himself since his owner finally picked him up on his lap because of that. 

It wasn’t a big  _ mew _ sery why his owner was this melancholic, however Alfred, the cat didn’t let that useless dog take the glory with cheering  _ his  _ human up.

_ No _ . It would be a  _ cat _ astrophe. 

Since he is his boy’s  _ furr _ vorite.

_ Ever. _

*


End file.
